paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasmin
Yasmin Berriers is a mechanic/gear and engineering pup. She came from Prosperity Dale and moved to Adventure Bay as the team's new member along with Xavier as a Special Veterinarian Yasmin belongs to Xavierthespecialvet Personality Yasmin is quite shy but a bit of a happy-go-lucky and slightly energetic pup but usually, she's emotional. When something involves about her, she usually hides from any that tried to scare her, unless Ryder or Xavier will help. Sometimes, she tends to be alone, while taking short naps and rests in Rocky's pup-house or Xavier's room at the Lookout, even if the mission is going on unless when she got called for an extra hand. She's also friendly towards her friends and often wanted to hang out with them. Usually, during after missions, she would have fun ideas for the other pups to play with it. Yasmin is fully self-esteemed in her own self and everybody else, regarding on any what abilities her friends could do, she is always respect on what she is or her friends doing. When called, Yasmin can get active in just a few seconds, even when she wake up in the morning. Sometimes, she would even get a little bit active with too much excitement that might cause the others a little irritated or even annoyed. Yasmin is also emotional when her feelings were tried to take over her but nonetheless, Xavier and the others will comfort her to keep herself and her feelings at bay. Yasmin has a interest spending some time doing small projects at Rocky's pup-house or Xavier's room when she got her specialized job as an engineering pup. Also, unlike Xavier who is left-handed, Yasmin is pretty much right-handed because she uses her right hand more than her left hand like when she's doing small projects during or after missions, she always reach her pencil using her right hand, and when fixing broken with anything mechanical, she uses her right hand to fix, but she often uses her left hand when in need. Bio Yasmin was born in a nearby clock tower at Prosperity Dale, just west of Adventure Bay. Under the eyes of her parents, they were inseparable since she was the only pup being of the Berriers family, since then her long-lost brother was being adopted in another country when she was told by her parents, Jill and Roger. They were very proud while they can manage to take care of herself, even if exploring the clock tower alone and everyday when she go there, inspiration struck Yasmin as she wanted to look the gears of clock itself near their home. When another has been passed before Xavier saved her at the University of Medicine, she felt worried that her parents died due to hunger and they haven't eaten for three days but luckily for Yasmin, they brought out extra for her to live before they died. Soon after when they died, Yasmin cried in grief and had no other choice but to leave her home and her parents when they were buried. Not only that she lost her parents, she was also sick due to high fever and Yasmin wanted to find help in the city. When Xavier saw Yasmin collapsed nearby the campus entrance and in the sidewalk, he rushed to rescue her and soon then she would get cured from her sickness and one day when after she explained everything to her to what happened, Xavier adopted her and she was very happy that she can live with him as a family after her parents died few days ago. Two years later, when Xavier was graduated from collage at the age of 18 with his course "Special Medicines", They move to Adventure Bay as her new home but she was sorrowfully upset because of her passed parents but in the end, Xavier comforted her and soon realized that everything she thought was going to be a reality. When they arrived, Xavier introduces her to the pups and his brother, she would then be glad that she had new friends and even she doesn't have a specialized job for the PAW Patrol, she would be still proud with them as a family as well. Until one day when a mission alarmed them at Adventure Bay, Ryder explained that the clock tower in the city hall is broken but soon then Marshall and Rocky were assigned and departed for the team's success but the two of them can't handle themselves because the gears inside were too confusing and it was somewhat like a puzzle they didn't understand and they panicked because they can't fixed it. Upon realizing, Yasmin immediately forced herself to let go as she wanted the pups and Ryder see what she can do. Sooner or later when the clock is fixed and already the problem has been solved as Yasmin got out from the gears inside, they were very impressed by her unidentified specialized job but she knew as Yasmin told them she was actually born nearby the clock tower at Prosperity Dale. After the clock's confusing mission, Ryder welcomed her to the PAW Patrol as the team's mechanic, gear and engineer pup and with her own work, Xavier appreciated to what she is now. Appearance Yasmin is a Russell Terrier. She has beige fur in her back between her legs and in her upper part of her face(in the eyes) as well as her ears and white fur covering her underbelly and her muzzle as well with her paws. She had purple eyes, and her collar is yellow-green. Her pup-tag has a gray background and a gear that resembles her job for the team. Uniform: Her uniform was a bit of a jacket, her color is light-orange with a yellow belt being strapped at the end of her uniform and a left pocket on front. She also wears her yellow mechanic's hat that fits her head perfectly with the PAW Patrol's symbol on front as well. She also had a small pencil at the right side of her uniform, just in case when she need to put herself for a small project, sometimes big ones for the town's improvement although it may cost some help from Ryder or Xavier. Anthro Appearance: In her anthro form, Yasmin wears a round-necked plain gray shirt being covered with her light yellow-green jacket unzipped. She also wear a pair of over-sized shorts that reaches down 'til her knees. Her pencil always put in her right pocket since she is right handed for almost everything. But she doesn't wear her mechanic's hat anymore. Instead, she wears cerulean tinted goggles as a replacement which being received as a gift from her long lost brother. She also wears a necklace with a gear on it at the end as a gift during her 14th birthday by her owner, Xavier when he was at the age of 32, resembling that she has still the same job. She may look like a bit of a tomboy but her personality was still the same, although, her shyness reduced down as she grows up. Anthro-Superhero AU: Along with her long lost brother, they were inseparable when their parents died and considered orphans. She thought to himself that she was able to cast magical spells thanks to a mage's book that carried along with her called " The Astral's Journal." Since then she was able to cast, some spells can be channeled depending on what element that she spelled. Unlike her feral, her appearance is different. She was 19 of age in the AU. She wore a black long thin-clothed coat and plain yellow blouse and her whitish-gray skirt that reaches below her knees and battle boots. Yasmin also keeps her hair pony-tailed at all times. Her magical book that always bring with her called "The Astral's Journal" wields more than just the eye. She can be also to learn spells, even difficult ones like Telekinesis, Force and Dimension spells, Purification, and "Astral Divinity" which is the hardest spell to cast and can be mastered upon pure concentration and spirit. When she casts or channels a spell that she chose, her left hand glows and will take effect of any spell that will inflicts upon enemies. She now lives in Scarlet City, with her older brother and her long lost friend, Christian. She keeps on coming on when she entered the fighting zone and there, she'll clear her opponents out with grace and pure justice. In the AU, she is known as the Astral Mage. Trivia Catchphrases: * All geared up and I'm ready to go! * Incoming!( When Marshall trips and comes crashing to them at the elevator) * I see a broken gear and I'll fix it with no fear! Pup Pack Tools: * Wrench * Clamp * Screwdriver (When needed more from Rocky's help) * Pencil (Just in case or doing projects) Family: -Jill Berriers (Mother, deceased) -Roger Berriers (Father, deceased) -Xavier(Owner) -Ryder (Owner) -Allan Berriers (Long-lost brother, alive and adopted) Friends: -Marshall -Chase -Rocky -Rubble -Zuma -Skye -Everest -Chronos -Holia(Best Friend) -Mayor Goodway -Katie and Callie Facts: * Always right-handed but not always as she is. * Not only that she is an engineer, she's also a part time architect, because she wanted of making the town into a small privileged city. * Sometimes, she can be silent but not too silent for her to speak with it. * Her middle name is Yunelyn. It's her mother's maiden name. Yasmin's Different Points of View From Xavierthespecialvet himself * During or after missions with the team, she has a interest of making projects of the town's improvement or even their own uses. It is obvious for her that I figured out of that reason, it suits her a little, but then again, I would thought that it would be permanent for Yasmin as an engineer pup. * Since when she was assigned for a mission, Rocky can take her for a ride, even if he is assigned or not. Well, as a matter of fact, I never got that idea even when I watch the series as well. Also, that idea might cause to confuse us. Whether agreed or not, I had my reasons of creating my OCs, so do us. * At first, when I think creating Yasmin with her own personality, I rather think her as a courageous female pup but then I searched around for clues that I would think but then I thought her personality well for a being shy but energetic pup. I don't know on how am I going to say this but I think I'm carried away with all of these ideas that I got so far. Either way, I still think that Yasmin is a girl and I bet that maybe in the later stories, we would think that we would find her a little interesting. * The reason why I had to keep my OC, Allan, mention in her bio simply because he was being adopted by someone else in a different country and to be known that Yasmin was told her parents that she had her brother being adopted and not only that, her parents told Allan as well that he will remember the name "Yasmin" as her long-lost sister before they died. Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Friendly Pups Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters Category:First gen pups Category:Female Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Anthro Category:Friendly Characters Category:Anthro-Superhero AU